


Checked In, Checked Out, Checkmate

by likesittinspoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: Sometimes getting caught can lead to better things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just written on a whim after I heard the title in a song I was listening to (Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me by All Time Low, although the song doesn't hold much relevance to the fic), and so some pointless McHanzo smut was born! A huge thank you goes out to Cynodic/transhanz0 from the McHanzone Discord server for doing a beta read of this for me. You can join the server here: http://discord.gg/ZAJhVEP

Undercover missions meant travelling discreetly, which means no Overwatch issued transportation to help get them to their destination. It meant no travelling by public airlines; the questions and the checks at customs proving to be a bit too much when you need to be armed at all times. That was how Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada found themselves pulling their rented car into the slightly run down hotel. They were about an hour out of their destination city that Winston had booked them for the night and after three days of travelling even a run down hotel looked like paradise.

 

Both men were exhausted, that much was for sure. After spending the night before taking turns keeping watch while the other slept in the back of the car somewhere off of the freeway, they were both more than ready for a shower each and a good night's sleep in an actual bed.

 

Their room wasn’t impressive by any means, but it had a bed and a walk in shower, something that the pair had learnt not to take for granted.

 

“You’re sure you don’t want to use the shower first?” Hanzo questioned, glancing over at Jesse out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Positive. Everyone knows you need your beauty sleep, Shimada. Heaven forbid I be the one to prevent it,” The beauty sleep comment earned a small ‘hm’ from the otherwise silent archer.

 

Taking the silence as a sign to continue McCree began to speak again, “You’ll be in and out and in your bed ASAP. ‘sides, I like my showers a little steamy, if you know what I mean.” The wink that was thrown in Hanzo’s direction at the end made him scoff and collect his towel from where he’d laid it out on his bed before beginning to move towards the bathroom.

 

“I know you find great pleasure in your hand McCree, but we’re sharing this hotel room and all of the facilities within it. Try to control yourself until we reach our destination tomorrow and you have your own hotel room.”

 

With a final look over his shoulder, Hanzo closed the bathroom door behind him with slightly more force than was necessary. McCree stood looking at the spot the other man had just vacated, his mind a mix of emotions. On one hand McCree wanted to respect Hanzo’s wishes, but on the other both men were unlikely to take second showers the next morning and with him being the second in there was no way that Hanzo would have to shower in the same place where he'd had some fun. 

 

Running his hand through his hair with a groan McCree flopped back onto his bed, no,  _ their _ bed. Overwatch’s budget wasn't as good as it could have been these days and twin rooms at an extra cost weren't something that Winston and Athena were willing to dish out for.

 

He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn't somewhat attracted to Hanzo, the idea of sharing a bed with him both a terrifying and exciting concept to him. He’d also be lying to himself if he said Hanzo had never been at the source of his shower problems, oh how he wished to run his hands through that silky hair and delicately trace along the dragons winding up his arm all the way from his hand to his chest, all before slowly moving down and-

 

And there it was.

 

McCree bit back a moan as he looked down and saw the tent beginning to strain in his pants, the perfect mixed of aroused and annoyed at his own lack of self control with the arousal winning out as it usually did.

 

With a dawning realisation, McCree began to take note of the situation he'd managed to find himself in. He was hard with nothing but thoughts of his friend on his mind, his very naked friend about ten feet away from him with only a paper thin excuse for a hotel wall separating the two of them. They were so close that McCree could hear the occasional splash of water hitting the floor of the bath followed by a deep sigh from Hanzo, a clear sign of the older man washing his silky hair that McCree loved oh so much.

 

He wished more than anything that it was the warm touch of his body drawing out those sighs rather than the hot water.

 

I'd be awhile before Hanzo was out of the shower, right? He only went in five minutes ago, McCree reasoned to himself, and he's washing his hair so he’ll take more time. He had time to pull this off surely.

 

After an internal debate lasting all of two seconds, McCree had made up his mind and grabbed the remote for the small TV residing on the desk in front of the double bed. Additional charges be damned he was doing this, he could worry about Winston and the cost that he'd likely make McCree pay for himself at a later date. It didn't take long for him to locate what he was looking for, hotel TVs having a surprisingly large porn channel to standard channel ratio. He made sure that the volume was low enough that Hanzo wouldn't hear it in the next room, yet high enough that he could hear it from his perch at the end of the bed before he rid himself of his trousers and got to work.

 

He started off slow, practically mirroring what was playing out on the TV in front of him. Gently palming the bulge in his boxers, he let out a quiet moan. The entertainment the TV provided was nice but it was nothing in comparison to the images in his head. He pretended that the hand belonged to Hanzo, slowly getting slightly more rough with his palms each time he began a new stroke.

 

It wasn't long before the tension had built to the point where the palming just wasn't cutting it and McCree found himself shedding his boxers and loosely grasping his now fully erect cock with a shaky moan.

 

Out of everything that he'd made sure to take into consideration, the one thing that McCree had miscalculated was just how punctual Hanzo was. His mind was fogged with pleasure and his perception of the world around him was skewed, mind focused on both the TV and the task in front of him. McCree failed to hear the sound of the shower turning off, he'd missed the sound of Hanzo’s gentle hums as he dried himself and he  _ definitely  _ didn’t hear the door to the bathroom opening.

 

Hanzo found himself holding back a small chuckle at the sight laid out before him. It was obvious that McCree was too caught up in his own pleasure to notice him and as much fun as it would be to mess with the man, it would also be cruel so he decided to step further into their shared room to make his presence known.

 

“When I asked you not to pleasure yourself in the shower I didn’t mean for you to do it in our bedroom instead.”

 

McCree’s gaze snapped up from where it was currently locked onto the TV in front of him, his hands flying for the comforter beside him in an attempt to cover himself.

 

“Hey there Hanzo, quick shower you had there.”

 

“Don’t ‘hey there’ me, McCree. What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Well-”

 

“Actually, don’t answer that.  _ Why _ are you doing it?”

 

“You see, you’re usually so well put together that I figured you’d take those super long showers where you deep condition your hair or some shit, maybe throw on a face mask while you’re doing your nails, I don’t know. Just figured I had enough time to do this without being caught since you forbid me from using the shower to it’s full potential, clearly that wasn’t the case now was it?”

 

Hanzo scoffed and crossed the room to the side of the bed that he’d claimed (the side that McCree  _ wasn’t _ masturbating on) before he turned to face McCree once more. The man in question was not half as ashamed of himself as he should be given his current situation but at least he had the decency to just barely cover himself with the comforter that he was sat on.

 

“Had I known that this would be the result of my request, I would have just let you go on your way.”

 

“So you’re telling me that all I had to do was threaten to have a bit of fun in our room?”

 

“I suppose so, yes. I’m not too phased by what happened anyway, it’s not like you finished so there’s none of your fluids on the bed.

 

“So you don’t care that it happened?”

 

“That’s not what I said.”

 

“So that means that you do care that it happened.”

  
“I’m indifferent on the matter.”

 

“Well Hanzo, I’ve been watching that bulge in your towel grow bigger over the past few minutes so I’d say that it’s not just me who disagrees with that statement.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes grew wide as he tilted his head downwards only to see that he had indeed been betrayed by his own body. Upon seeing his reaction, a smirk grew on McCree’s face as he shifted on the bed so that he could lean forward on his elbows to look up at the man in front of him.

 

“You think I look sexy turned on and panting? You want to be the one making me like that, Shimada?”

  
“D-don’t be stupid.” he stuttered, “It’s simply a natural reaction when seeing anything of the kind.”

 

“Uh-huh, you can tell yourself that all you like. Anyway, I have a little proposition for you, it’s obvious that I was trying to have a good time and didn’t get very far in my endeavour, and it’s practically staring me in the face that you’re in the mood too. How about we get this tension out and in the morning we can pretend that it never happened?”

 

“Are you proposing that we have sex?” At that Jesse’s smirk grew bigger as he hauled himself off the bed and walked over to where Hanzo was stood, stopping only when he was slightly too close for comfort.

 

“Sure am.”

 

Hanzo looked up at the man in front of him and studied his face for a brief moment. He’d be lying to himself if he said that McCree wasn’t attractive, or that he’d never thought about the man in that way before, but to actually do something about it? It was unexpected and Hanzo wasn’t prepared for it. In the time following his departure from the Shimada Clan, he’d told himself to seize every opportunity that he was presented with. With that in mind, Hanzo lunged forward while pulling McCree down to him, palms flat on either side of his face. A short moment passed between the two where they looked each other in the eye, a brief flash of agreement and understanding visible in both of their faces, and soon enough Hanzo was closing the small amount of distance between them to crash their lips together. 

 

Hanzo’s hands slipped down from where they were residing on McCree’s cheeks to loop around the other man’s neck, ensuring that they’d be kept close together even when their kiss broke. Almost simultaneously McCree’s arms lifted from where they were hanging at his sides to settle themselves on Hanzo’s hips, giving them a brief squeeze before pulling him impossibly closer.

 

A jolt went up Hanzo’s spine as he felt his towel-covered erection press against McCree’s free one, wanting nothing more than for the towel to not be there. However even if he was to loosen it, McCree’s death grip on his hips was ensuring that he stayed covered. Not wanting to suffer for any longer Hanzo’s hands dropped down to place themselves on top of McCree’s, gently pushing the other man’s hands down along with the restricting towel. Once the towel was gone,Hanzo could feel himself pressing against McCree he wanted even more from the man.

 

McCree finally broke their kiss, each of them gasping for air as he did so. The pair shared a few brief seconds of recovery before Hanzo began to walk McCree backwards to the end of their bed until McCree had no choice but to fall backwards onto the bed, Hanzo following mere seconds later.

 

Once the two of them were situated on the bed, Hanzo once again brought their lips together and ground down on the man beneath him, releasing his own breathy moan into the kiss as a needy whine worked its way out from the back of McCree’s throat. Their kiss came to an end much sooner than Hanzo would have liked and he shot a confused look down at McCree, who was beginning to push himself into a sitting position. 

 

“Hold up, darlin’.”

 

“What ever could be so important right now?”

 

By the time that Hanzo had got his question out, the other man had leapt off the bed and had begun rummaging through his suitcase on the floor. McCree mumbled under his breath for a few seconds, clearly looking for something he’d misplaced before a small ‘a-ha!’ broke the relative silence.

 

“I mean, me being able to walk in the morning and us practicing safe sex seem pretty important.”

 

Hanzo dropped his gaze to where McCree was standing back up from his crouching position, a condom and a bottle of lube being proudly held in one hand.

 

“I see you came prepared.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart, I always come prepared. Never know when you or your friend are gonna need a condom and lube  _ always _ makes having to pleasure yourself a bit more satisfying.”

 

Hanzo hummed in response, “Very well, hand them over then. I assume based off your last statement that you want to receive, yes?”. A very enthusiastic nod from the man who’d now settled himself back below him was all the persuading Hanzo needed before he popped the cap open and began to spread some of the cool liquid onto his fingers.

 

“Try not to tense up, the more relaxed you are the faster we’ll get the preparation over with and we’ll be able to get to the actual pleasure.”

 

“Oh honeybunch, the amount of time I’ve waited for you to be anywhere near me in this sense would make even a hug orgasm worthy.”

 

Hanzo felt heat rise to his cheeks as a subtle blush took over his face, which he hoped that he could either play it off as a result of the lack of breath due to their kissing or that McCree was too caught up in pleasure to notice. Luck seemed to be going his way as the second he began to circle a slicked finger around McCree’s hole, the man in question screwed his eyes shut, short pants falling from his slightly parted, kiss swollen lips.

 

“More.” he breathed, opening his eyes to look up at Hanzo.

 

Hanzo took a minute to pause and truly look at McCree. There was no denying the fact now that he was attracted to him, but honestly who could blame him? The man was the definition of Hanzo’s dream guy and he was currently gazing back at him, a look of lust in his topaz brown eyes. Hair splayed out wildly on the pillow beneath him and his chest rising and falling as he rushed to regain the breath lost to their activities, Hanzo couldn’t help but smile softly to himself, realising that he was in too deep but was beyond the point of caring.

 

A small whine broke Hanzo’s train of thought as McCree began to push back onto where Hanzo’s finger was still barely brushing his hole. Not wanting to keep the man waiting any longer, Hanzo began to slide the first finger in to very little resistance. Hanzo cocked an eyebrow at McCree who smiled sheepishly in return.

 

“I  _ may _ have been a bit frustrated during our last stop for gas.”

 

“Good, it means we won’t have to spend as long preparing.”

 

As if to emphasise his point Hanzo crooked the finger he had inside of McCree, drawing out a moan from the man. A second finger and then a third were slowly added to join the first one, Hanzo stretching McCree out and ensuring that he was thoroughly prepared; the last thing that Hanzo wanted to do was hurt him.

 

A needy whine left McCree’s throat once again as Hanzo removed his fingers and reached for the condom McCree had passed him earlier on. Hanzo felt a joint of pleasure as he rolled the rubber over his cock, realising just then that it was the first proper touch he’d felt during all of this. He pumped himself a few times once the rubber was fully rolled down, unable to stop himself until McCree picked up the discarded bottle of lube and nudged his hand with it.

 

“That’s the only condom I have and at this rate you’re going to finish by yourself and let all of your preparation go to waste.”

 

“You mean to tell me that the man who proudly proclaims through his clothing that he’s a ‘BAMF’ only travels with one condom?”

 

“Hey, I ain’t no spring chicken. It’s not often that I need one at all, let alone multiple of them. Just… just hurry up and get inside me.”

 

Hanzo didn’t need to be told twice and quickly covered his dick in more of the lube before lining up and pressing gently at McCree’s entrance. Not wanting to tease the man any more than he already had, Hanzo began to slowly press forward inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside McCree. He waited a few moments for the other man to adjust, before a small nod and a whispered ‘move’ from McCree gave him the prompt to begin moving.

 

He started off slow, gradually picking up speed with every thrust. As the speed of Hanzo’s thrusts increased so did the volume of McCree’s moans. The two of them kept going until they reached a steady speed and McCree’s mouth was constantly open, letting out sounds of pleasure. Much like Hanzo’s prediction, McCree was loud in bed. Hanzo was panting as he thrust, trying to catch his breath to keep his pace going but still saving energy to let one hand roam over McCree’s body.

 

McCree seemed to love his nipples being played with, much to Hanzo’s delight as the breathy moans grew in volume, and also appeared to be rather ticklish, information that Hanzo tucked away for another day. Hanzo’s free hand continued to slip lower down McCree’s body until he was met with the other man’s cock. McCree wasn’t a small man by any means and his length stood proud and dripping with precum, while straining against his stomach.

 

Hanzo wrapped his hand around McCree, beginning to quickly flick his wrist and pump the cock in time with his thrusts. Hanzo hadn’t thought it was possible but the other man’s moans got even louder and a quick glance up at McCree’s face told him that he was close.

 

“Hnnnnn, I’m gonna come Hanzo….”

 

Hanzo increased the speed of his wrist even more and McCree let out one last drawn out moan before he was spilling his load into Hanzo’s hand. The extra tightness around Hanzo’s dick had brought him closer to orgasm, quickly thrusting into McCree a few more times as the other man came down from his high. It only took a handful of pumps before Hanzo was spilling into the condom and letting out his own yell of pleasure. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before he rolled over to the side of McCree and removed the used condom, discarding it in the small bin beside the bed.

 

McCree was still catching his breath back, a small smile slowly forming on his face.

 

“That was….” 

 

“Wow.”

 

The two men spoke at the same time and turned to face each other before each letting out a small chuckle.

 

“Guess there’s no hiding it now then, huh? I like ya Hanzo, seems like you like me too.”

 

“That certainly wasn’t the worst decision I’ve ever made. In fact, I’d say it’s one of the best.”

 

“Glad to know the feeling’s mutual.”

 

McCree rolled over onto his side so that he could fully face Hanzo, gently grasping the other man’s chin and pulling him forwards. McCree pressed a soft kiss to Hanzo’s lips, a beaming grin taking over his face as he pulled away.

 

“So what’re we telling the others?”

 

“It’s none of their concern what we do in our free time, but if anyone asks we’ll just tell them the truth. That’s not the biggest thought on my mind at the moment, however.”

 

The teasing tone in Hanzo’s voice prompted McCree to look down at where their legs had slowly tangled together. Just above that was the telltale sign of Hanzo’s arousal beginning to stir again. McCree couldn’t help but smirk to himself, knowing that he was the cause of it.

 

“I’m clean, by the way.” Hanzo broke the silence. “No need for a second condom if you are too.”

 

“I’m clean.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for? You up for round 2?”

  
“Let’s do it.”


End file.
